Deveras Irritante
by uchiha.krsty
Summary: [U.A]...Qualquer dia desses..Eu te dou uma bofetada na cara ou um beijo na boca.
1. O envelope, a moça apressada e o café

**"Deveras Irritante"**

_"-Qualquer dia desses eu te dou uma bofetada na cara ou um beijo na boca!"_

Casais? Aguardem.

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.**

**O envelope, a moça apressada e o café.**

Levantou da cama após o sono da tarde mal dormido, sentiu o choque térmico do gelado do chão, ao pôr seus pés nele.

Apesar dos péssimos hábitos de dormir, não tinha sono.

Sakura levou rapidamente as mãos às madeixas rosas, as colocando de trás da orelha e pôs-se a caminhar pelo apartamento frio e vazio.

Passou pelo centro da sala de jantar, e viu sobre ele um papel em forma de retângulo, cor bege.

"Depois de tudo, eles vão casar.". - Pensou com um meio sorriso meio feliz meio melancólico, pensando em Neji e Tenten.

Foi até a janela da sala, a abrindo e dando entrada à um vento cortante e frio das 4 horas.

Era tão diferente de sua casa...

Sakura foi até a porta do apartamento, pondo a mão numa caixa de correios na parede ao lado desta.

"Nada..." - Pensou. O envelope bege que vira a pouco foi a última correspondência que recebera. E já fazia algumas semanas...Sentiu uma leve pontada de raiva por crer que seus amigos tinham realmente a abandonado. E depois riu de si mesma com deboche por tal pensamento.

"É claro que não...Todos tem coisas importantes a fazer". - Afinal, ela fora embora porque quis. E já estava na hora de todos retomarem suas vidas.

"Neji e Tenten devem estar ocupados com o casamento...Hinata com o Naruto, e Ino...Bom, Ino sempre tem coisas muito importantes para fazer".

Suspirou. Uma mulher feita como ela tendo pensamentos infantis. Achou-se no mínimo irritante.

"Irritante."

-

_A moça de curtos cabelos róseos entrou quase arrombando a porta no processo. Tinha as roupas desajeitadas e carregava muitos livros de modo desastrado. Quando finalmente parou dentro da sala de aula, Lançou, ofegante, um olhar derrotado ao cômodo vazio:_

_-Ahh não! - Choramingou, apoiando-se na bancada do professor, que no momento estava vazia. - Não acredito que perdi a palestra!!_

_-Não deveria chegar atrasada nos locais..._

_Ouviu a voz ecoar um pouco atrás dela._

_-...é deveras irritante._

_Sorriu o sorriso debochado, vindo da pessoa apoiada à porta da sala._

-

Sentiu a cabeça latejar. Levou a mão à têmpora, sentindo-se mais estúpida por ter tido essa lembrança idiota.

Naquele tempo ainda fazia 1o semestre de faculdade...Anos atrás. E sim, era deveras irritante.

A Haruno deu mais uma olhada para seu apartamento morto.

Era tudo que sempre quis: ir para o mundo, e viver sua profissão. Tinha tudo que queria...E só sentia falta de casa.

TenTen corria como louca pelas ruas da cidadezinha de Konoha quando tombou em alguém.

-Wow.

-Ah! - A Mitsashi ergueu os olhos, ofegante, com as mãos obre os joelhos:

-Opa, Ino! - Desculpa! - Sorriu.

A amiga a olhou duvidosa:

-Que correria é essa hein?

-Ah isso? - perguntou ainda ofegante. - Bom er, é aquela droga chamada casamento!

Riu irritada.

Ino deu de ombros surpresa.

-Nossa, e olha que esse é **seu** casamento!

TenTen não se importava. De fato, pouco se lixava para a cerimônia. Deixou bem claro para neji que para ela bastava que trocassem alianças, mas a maldita família dele tinha que vir com essas besteiras de tradições; E de fato, a Mitsashi percebeu que o próprio Neji se importava um pouco com o fato de houver cerimônia. - embora não quisesse demonstrar. -Quanto a ela, tentou demonstrar uma paciência que não tinha muito.

"Isso é chato". - Sempre queixava-se ela às amigas, "Parece até que /eu/ sou o homem da relação!"

E Ino e Hinata sempre riam.

-Casamento...- Murmurou tenten rancorosa olhando para o chão, como se estivesse falando de seu inimigo mortal. - Está me dando nos nervos! - Só aí reparou direito em Ino, que vestia um blazer e saia muito formais.

-E você moça?! Pra onde vai?

-Na verdade estou indo para o aeroporto. Minhas malas me esperam lá, assim como vôo que tenho que pegar em...- olhou no relógio. - 37 minutos.

Tenten franziu as sobrancelhas: - Como assim vôo? Yamanaka Ino, espero que esteja bastante de volta daqui a 3 dias!

-Ah, eu sei, eu sei!. - A loira sorriu. - Não perderia seu casamento por nada bobinha. - Concluiu com uma piscadela e prepraou-se para voltar a andar.

-Boa sorte nos preparativos! - Disse debochada, quando já afstavam-se um pouco. Tenten fez uma careta e um sorriso:

-Ha-ha, obrigada...Ah, e se encontrar a Sakura pelos aeroportos da vida dê um peteleco na testa, e um chute na bunda dela por mim por favor!

Ino riu assentindo e desapareceu esquina à direita.

TenTen observou a amiga até sumir de vista. Ino era uma advogada tão importante, sempre ocupada...Sorriu com admiração, e depois uma irritaçãozinha dominou-lhe:

-Não quero ficar mofando aqui enquanto todo mundo faz coisas importantes! - Disse em voz alta, como criança.

Todas as suas amigas estavam ocupadas com trabalhos importantes e tempo apertadíssimo, como Sakura e TenTen. Ah, não, nem todas...Lembrou-se de Hinata. A Hyuuga não estava casada com Naruto mas viviam juntos e como casados. O loiro só ainda não tinha pedido a mão da garota por algo como 'medo de compromisso' ou qualquer coisa idiota que ela mesma entitulava como 'pura frescura!".

Fechou os olhos num suspiro aborrecido. Ela própria ia casar mais cedo do que imaginava. 22 anos, nossa, quem diria...Logo Neji que parecia tão recatado.

Deu de ombros irritada. Não podia fazer nada, era o homem que amava e não podia negar que estava mais que ansiosa para ter a confirmação de que passariam a vida juntos.

Deixando um leve sorriso brotar em seus lábios, sacodiu a cabeça acordando para as horas e voltou a correr novamente.

"Maldição, tenho que encontrar a maldita Hyuuga Chidori para escolher os tecidos ..!"

Mechia seu chá com a colherzinha na lanchonete do campus da faculdade.

Falando mais para si, do que para o companheiro de turma, que estava sentado à sua frente na mesinha, reclamou:

-Esses dias frios só ficam mais frios, e idem com as coisas chatas...

-Não fale assim, Sakura-chan...É deveras irritante.

Sakura teve vontade de esmurrá-lo. Mas não fizera irsso, nao era a mesma Sakura de antes.

-Cale-se Sai! Não me aborreça!

-Por que, te lembro alguem?

Sorriu desdenhoso.

Sakura trincou os dentes:

-De que porra está falando?!

Perdeu a compostura.

-Não se esqueça, Sakura-chan...Eu sei ler muito bem expressões e olhares.

"Merda, parece o Neji.."

Suspirou a Haruno.

------

A jovem andava com pressa pelos corredores da firma quando ao parar em frente a uma sala, sentiu todos os papéis que trazia empilhados nos braços caírem no chão.

"Ah não.." - Pensou aflita a jovem de longos cabelos escuros e olhos brancos.

Abaixou-se para pegar quando viu uma mão morena estender-lhe alguns.

Ergueu os olhos com a constante expressão aflita e fitou um simpático rosto moreno.

-Go-gomen, Kiba-san!!.. - pedi Hinata, engolindo em seco.

Seu chefe somente pôs a mão sobre sua cabeça num ato tranquilizante:

-Relaxe, Hinata. Você anda muito nervosa. - Sorriu ele colocando a mão atrás da própria nuca com um riso sem jeito.

A Hyuuga corou por sua falta de cuidado, e após apanhar todos os papéis levantou-se o olhando receosa.

Kiba fez o mesmo, e levando as mãos aos bolsos do paletó adquiriu uma expressão preocupada:

-À propósito Hinata, eu já estava querendo falar com você. Tem certeza que consegue manter esse estágio e sua faculdade? Talvez seja melhor você tirar uns dias de folga.

A moça negou com a cabeça repetidas vezes:

-Não, senhor Kiba. Eu posso fazer isso, posso mesmo, por favor não tire essa oportunidade de mim! - Disse a garota com um olhar decidido e um tanto suplicante.

Kiba assustou-se rindo sem jeito:  
-Gomen, Hinata, não estava nem pensando nisso, você é uma ótima assistente. Só estava um pouco preocupado com a sua saúde mesmo. Esses dias por onde a vejo, está correndo.

-Ah. - A garota corou novamente sentindo o embaraço por sua falta de percepção.

Olhou para baixo querendo um lugar para enfiar a cara.

Kiba soemnte deu um de seus sorrisos e pôs a mão levemente sobre a cabeça dela:

-Acho que você tem que relaxar mais.

-Sim, senhor...- Murmurou baixinho.

Com um aceno o jovem chefe ia afastando-se, quando parou a alguns passos;

-Ah é mesmo, tem visita para você na recepção.

-Para mim...?

Depos de guardar os papéis aproximou-se um tanto receosa da recepção do local. Naruto não podia ser, a essa hora estava trabalhando... Quem seria?

Reconheceu a alguns metros a figura sentada displicentemente sobre o sofá branco. Os cabelos rebeldes penteados de qualquer jeito, e uma expressão calma, tranquila e séria.

-Sa-sasuke-san?! - Chamou Hinata muito surpresa.

O rapaz a fitou com um olhar calmo:

-Boa tarde, Hinata.

Sakura levava um copo de café aos lábios, em frente à janela da sala do Centro acadêmico da faculdade de medicina de Boston. O sol já se punha e ela era a última universitária lá, quando a porta da sala abriu-se bruscamente.

-Sakura-sempai!

A moça, que parecia bem concentrada olhando pela janela, com o susto acidentalmente derrubou um pouco do café no chão.

A garota que adentrava olhou assustada:

-Gomen, Sakura-sempai, a culpa foi minha eu entrei de repente e...

-Não, não se preocupe Megumi. Fui eu...estou meio tonta hoje. Pode deixar que eu limpo...- Murmurou segurando o copo na mão esquerda e pegando um lenço emcima de um dos balcões da sala. Abaixou-se prestes a limpar a porção de café do chão, quando fitou o líquido marrom durante um momento.

-

_Seu copo de café rolava pelo chão fazendo escorrer líquido marrom por todo o piso, . A garota ergueu os olhos, ainda sentada no chão, dando de cara com a pessoa em quem esbarrou._

_Fitou os orbes opacos que a miravam, com a expressão debochada. Os olhos negros passaram dela para a própria camisa molhada de café._

_-Go-gomen...- Disse Sakura aflita ao ver o estrago que causara à roupa do conhecido dono do sorriso irritante._

_Ele simplesmente voltou os olhos para frente, e continuou a andar, passando direto por ela:_

_-Você é irritante mesmo._

_Sakura cerrou os punhos pronta pra falar algo. Mas foi interrompida;_

_-Vamos tomar um café, anda. Não quero você reclamando no meu ouvido porque eu fiz você perder o seu._

_A moça aqueou as sobrancelhas incrédula._

_-Levanta daí. - Disse ainda sem virar-se para ela. - Ou tá esperando que eu te ajude?_

-

-Sakura-sempai? - Perguntou hesitante, a caloura, pela terceira vez.

-Han? -

Sakura pareceu acordar de seus devaneios, fitando a moça, com uma expressão perdida.

-Aqui estão os documentos que precisamos que você assine, como chefe do C.A..- Murmurou, estendendo-lhe timidamente uns papéis.

-Claro, desculpe...

Respondeu-lhe a veterana, acenando para a outra, que desapareceu porta a fora em uns segundos.

Vendo a porta sendo fechada, Sakura voltou sua atenção para a lembrança que acabara de ter. Uma expressão de raiva formou-se no seu rosto.

"Por que...estou lembrando dessas coisas?!" - Perguntou-se entredentes apertando o copo de plástico de café em sua mão, até estourá-lo.


	2. A maldição do dia

**"Deveras Irritante"**

_"-Qualquer dia desses eu te dou uma bofetada na cara ou um beijo na boca!"_

Casais? Aguardem.

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.**

_**Música do capítulo:**_

_Wreck of the day - Anna Nalick_

Depois do endereço normal do youtube põe isso:

/watch?vDNlkmLCs1is "

_**(tá aí com um clipe de CCS mas é só pra ouvir a música mesmo)**_

**The Wreck of the day. **

**(A maldição do dia)**

Sentada no sofá de sua sala, Sakura passava a agulha repetidas vezes, costurando os bordados de seu cachecol.

_-Driving away from the wreck of the day, and I'm thinking 'bout calling on Jesus... _ Cantava baixinho junto com o rádio.

O frio só ficava mais frio. E idem com as coisas chatas...

Deixando sua atenção se focar em qualquer coisa que não fosse a costura, deixou a agulha espetar momentaneamente seu dedo, fazendo nascer uma bolhinha de sangue que ela ficou observando crescer durante um momento.

"Droga..." - Pensou, olhando ao redor à procura de qualquer coisa para limpar o dedo, quando deixou seu olhar focar-se em sua própria imagem refletida por um espelho um pouco à frente dela.

Fitou durante uns segundos seu relflexo até adquirir uma expressão irritada.

"Pareço uma dona de casa solitária..."

Pensou, levantando-se e atirando o croché sobre o sofá.

_'Cause love doesn't hurt so I know I'm not falling in love I'm just falling to pieces _

A rua estava abarrotada de gente, todos com aquelas roupas de frio. Acompanhados e cheios de sacolas; Apressados e sorrindo.

"Época de Natal..." - E nevava.

Mas Sakura sempre tinha a impressão que a calçada em que passava só tinha ela.

Na verdade não tinha muita coisa para fazer lá. Naquela rua, ou naquela cidade.

Ou na verdade tinha. Estava no último ano de faculdade. Era representante do Centro Acadêmico de universitários, e estagiária do hospital escola.

Mas aquilo realmente importava?

Parou em frente à uma vitrine de vestidos de noiva.

"E eu tenho uma viagem a fazer..."

_Três dias. - _Sentou num banco de calçada, sentindose uma telespectadora naquela cidade animada, feliz, e cheia de clima de natal.

_If this is giving up, then I'm giving up _

_If this is giving up, then I'm giving up _

_Giving up on love On love _

-Roxo, Neji? ROXO?!

-Tenten, acalme-se por favor... -

Murmurou o rapaz levando o dedo à têmpora. Sua cabeça já estava doendo.

-Eu estou sendo a pessoa mas paciente do mundo, ah mas pelo amor de deus, Neji! Roxo é demais! Faltam sabe quantos dias para nosso casamento? TRÊS! E sua tia diz que meu vestido tem que ser roxo!

A moça gesticulava como se tentasse emnfiar na cabeça do rapaz quão absurda era a idéia.

Os dois subiam o último degrau das escadas, quando ele segurou firmemente os ombros de TenTen a olhando nos olhos.

A garota calou-se assustada por alguns segundos:

-O que foi, Neji?

Ele fitou durante um momento a noiva. Tinha uma expressão confusa, estava descabelada da correria, uma expressão cansada e olhos roxos provenientes de noites sem dormir planejando o casamento, mas mesmo assim ele não conseguia a achar menos perfeita.

Um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios.

-O que foi, Neji?! - Perguntou aflita a Mitsashi, corando um pouco ao observar o olhar insistente dele sobre si.

Ele esperou alguns segundos:

-Se você quiser, nós até fugimos pra casar.

A garota arregalou os olhos;

-Tudo vai ser como você quiser, entendeu?

Perguntou o rapaz aproximando mais seu rosto com uma expressão confiante.

TenTen sentiu toda sua irritação sumir.

-Ha...hai.. - Murmurou ela, levemente embriagada com aquele olhar tão profundo, deixando seus rostos aproximarem-se mais.

Neji encostou seu rosto de leve no dela, numa carícia e quando seus lábios estavam prestes a se unirem um estrondo de algo quebrando pôde ser ouvido por trás da porta em que estavam na frente.

Os dois abriram os olhos com os sustos e Neji muito a contragosto afastou-se um pouco da noiva, a pegando pela mão. Foram em direção à porta que estava encostada.

-Que barulho é essa, Hin- Tenten engoliu o resto da frase devido à surpresa de ver quem era a outra presença na cozinha do apartamento da amiga. -Sasuke!

Exclamou surpresa.

Neji que vinha atrás, também surpreendeu-se embora seu semblante não tivesse deixado transparecer isso.

O Uchiha, que ajudava Hinata a recolher uma tijela de vidro quebrada do chão os cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça.

-Suponho que já tenham conseguido outro padrinho. - Disse ele com um meio sorriso.

Tenten fez menção de falar mas Neji passou na frente, e murmurou com um leve sorriso:

-Na verdade não. Sabia que você viria.

E os dois amigos trocaram um olhar de cumplicidade.

Sakura ainda trajava o jaleco branco do hospital em que trabalhava como estagiária, quando deitou-se no sofá de seu apartamento.

O envelope bege sobre o centro continuava a encará-la.

E dessa vez só faltavam 2 dias.

Deu um suspiro irritado.

-Está decidido, eu não vou.

E colocou um braço sobre o rosto na intenção de um cochilo quando uma batida forte e exigente veiod a porta do apartamento.

"Quem.."

Perguntou-se ela, logo concluindo que só podia ser Sai.

Foi até a porta no caminho dando uma breve olhada no seu reflexo do espelho. Parecia não dormir há 3 dias mas quem se importa.

Abria a porta enquanto soltava um "O que você quer?" Mas sua frase foi cortada a ver alguém que definitivamente não esperava.

Sakura ficou estática observando a figura a sua frente, que revirou os olhos com um sorriso:

-Anda testuda, espero que suas malas já estejam prontas!


	3. Felicidade

**"Deveras Irritante"**

_"-Qualquer dia desses eu te dou uma bofetada na cara ou um beijo na boca!"_

Casais? Continuem aguardando.

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.**

**Felicidade**

-Anda testuda, espero que suas malas já estejam prontas!

-I-Ino?

Sakura fitou perplexa com uma expressão completamente incrédula a mulher de corpo maduro, expressão rígida, e longos cabelos loiros á sua frente.

-Credo que cara de medo é essa, Sakura? Não vim te matar não, só te sequestrar, anda logo!.

Murmurou a Yamanaka impaciente, entrando pelo apartamento mesmo sem convite e puxando a outra pela mão.

Sakura observou a amiga durante um instante, e depois desvencilhou-se sua mão da outra com um pouco de agressividade.

-Eu não vou, Ino! - Disse áspera, e depois pôde ver uma certa surpresa formar-se nos olhos de Ino.

A surpresa tornou-se desaprovação.

-Pare de ser criança, Sakura! Muito tempo passou, será que você não esquece mesmo as coisas do passado?

As palavras a acertaram certeiras.

-Você não pode falar nada disso, Ino!

Sakura visivelmente procurava uma maneira de vingar-se das palavras dolorosamente verdadeiras da outra.

Mas não adiantou.

O olhar de Ino continuava impassível. Parecia até o...

_"Dele..."_

Ino franziu as sobrancelhas:

-Você acha que se eu não esquecesse o passado eu estaria aqui?! - Perguntou com o tom firme e determinado, que Sakura tanto admirava.

E ela tinha razão. Realmente...Se não fosse boa em esquecer e relevar o passado, não estaria lá.

-E mais...Ele provavelmente não vai, lembra?

Concluiu Ino suavizando a expressão.

Sakura deu um suspiro derrotado, e passou na frente de Ino adentrado na casa.

-Pra onde está indo?

-Anda, porca, vou fazer um café pra gente.

Ino a seguiu com um leve sorriso.

-Então a Hinata finalmente conseguiu te domar?

Naruto colocou a mão atrás da nuca com um sorriso:

-Heh...É Sasuke-teme! Já faz 2 anos que a gente tá junto...

Murmurou Naruto meio sem jeito, enquanto andava lado a lado com o velho amigo pelas ruas frias de Konoha.

-Muitas coisas aconteceram desde que _vocês _foram embora; - Continuou o amigo, em seguida acrescentando com um tom baixo. - Vocês... Sasuke-teme e a Sakura-chan...

Durante um momento Sasuke comprimiu os lábios numa expressão mais arisca.

Naruto, percebendo a desaprovação do amigo em relação ao comentário, mudou rapidamente de assunto.

Sakura colocava a chaleira para ferver, um pouco nervosa, enquanto Ino andava lentamente pela ampla sala toda em tons cinza e sem decoração do apartamento da Haruno, olhando ao seu redor um tanto supresa. Murmurou mais a si mesma:

-Sakura, eu não imaginava que você morava num lugar tão...

-Morto? - Completou Sakura com um sorriso estranho chegando na sala com duas xícaras de café e as pondo sobre a mesa.

Ino olhou-a surpreendida:

-É. Logo uma pessoa como você vivendo de modo tão angustiante. - Respondeu sinceramente e sentou-se na mesa em frente à antiga amiga.

- Mais alguma dica de decoração para meu lar, Ino? - Respondeu Sakura, arredia.

Ino deu um longo suspiro em seguida a olhando nos olhos:

-Esse não é seu lar, Sakura.

As duas permaneceram num silêncio durante alguns segundos até que Sakura pronunciou-se novamente:

-Eu ,não vou Ino, não tem pra que eu ir...

A moça assumiu um tom triste, substituindo a agressividade.

A amiga a fitou com um olhar triste:

-Todos sentimos sua falta, Sakura...Me diga a verdade, você é feliz aqui?

Sakura parou para pensar.

"Felicidade?"

_"Sakura...O que é felicidade para você?"_

_A garota recostou a cabeça melhor no peito do rapaz, e fitou o céu axul quase sem nuvens._

_Aspirou fundo o aroma dele misturado com o cheiro de grama e folhas, sob onde eles estavam deitados. _

_"Felicidade para mim é meu lar. E o Sasuke-kun é meu lar."_

_Disse simplesmente, fechando os olhos, e Sasuke deixou transparecer um sorriso calmo e tranquilo, fechando os olhos também e a abraçando com força._

-Eu não sou feliz aqui, Ino.

Disse a Haruno somente.

A loira a observou durante um momento, e depois levou uma mão ao rosto da amiga, a acariciando de leve:

-Vamos para o casamento da Tenten e do Neji, ok? Não vamos arriscar diminuir a felicidade dela nesse dia.

Sakura assentiu com a cabeça, e tambem fitou os olhos azuis e brilhantes de Ino, e naquele momento percebeu que a amiga tentava dizer-lhe algo pelo olhar.

"Ino..Você também não é feliz..." - Pensou Sakura.

A garota de coques murmurava entre gemidos coisas inaldíveis, enquanto era prensada na cozinha do apartamento da casa do noivo, pelo mesmo, que dava beijos intensos em seu pescoço, e ombros.

TenTen tentava dizer algo relacionado a terem que tirar o bolo do forno antes que queimasse, mas agora sua boca estava muito ocupada suspirando, enquanto suas mãos sentiam os já tão conhecidos contornos do tórax do rapaz à sua frente

Mesmo depois de todos os anos juntos, tudo em Neji a deixava sem fôlego, suas mãos firmes, seus murmúrios roucos, seus beijos intensos.

-Nós deveríamos...estar fazendo...a sobremesa...

Sussurrou a moça, com dificuldade, sentindo as mãos fortes entrarem por sua blusa de malha, tocando suas costas em movimentos melódicos.

-Nós estamos.

Murmurou em reposta, colocando a noiva sentada sobre a mesa de jantar.

TenTen sorriu, e começou a desabotoar a camisa do Hyuuga dando-lhe leves beijos nos cantos da boca.

-Uh-hum. - Pigarreou uma voz, e os rostos voltaram-se imediatamente para a dona desta.

Tenten sentiu seu rosto gelar e Neji sentiu a tão habitual irritação que tinha quando encarava o rosto daquela que ele mesmo denominava como "garotinha petulante".

-Ninguém merece no meio da cozinha, né?!

_A garota parecia não sentir a chuva caindo sobre si._

_Sabia que os livros e a roupa estavam encharcando, mas já tinha desistido de lutar contra os insistentes pingos que caiam sobre si._

_Seu desleixo provocou-lhe isso._

_"Quem mandou perder a chave da casa..." - Pensou Sakura com um suspiro, enquanto pensava num modo de entrar na própria casa, meio deitada em um banco de praça no quarteirão do domicílio._

_A casa de sua única amiga, Ino, era muito longe...E para completar seu celular estava sem bateria._

_"Que azarada eu sou..." - _

_Fitou o céu cinza através das lentes embaçadas de seus óculos, quando viu algo preto interpôr-se à visão e logo os pingos de chuva sobre si cessaram._

_Sentou-se imediatamente fitando a pessoa que oferecia-lhe o guarda-chuva, desse modo desprotegendo a si mesmo._

_Os orbes verdes arregalaram-se em pura surpresa ao fitar a figura de expressão austera:_

_-Você dá muito trabalho mesmo, hein garota irritante._

-Sakura!

-Hã?! - A Haruno acordou assustada, focalizando o rosto aborrecido de Ino à sua frente.

-Acorde, o avião já vai pousar!

Sakura olhou desorientada para os lados:

-Nossa, eu...Dormi a viagem toda?

Ino assentiu de olhos fechados, em seguida dando um leve risinho:

-Continua uma preguiçosa.

Sakura sentiu um estranho conforto. Pareciam até os velhos tempos.

_Por favor, pedimos que os passageiros mantenham-se em seus lugares e fechem os cintos, estamos em processo de pouso._

Voltando à realidade, a garota endireitou-se na cadeira.

-Como assim, _"aqui?!"_

Neji olhava quase exasperado para a prima mais nova, que revirava os olhos pela décima vez no minuto, sentada de modo folgado no sofá da sala do rapaz.

TenTen, que no cômodo anterior, "endireitava" suas roupas, ouvia atenta a conversa dos parentes que caminhava para discussão.

_-_Você ficou mais lento com o tempo, não é, priminho?

Debochou Hanabi impaciente, enquanto mascava seu chiclete. Vendo a expressão de incredulidade e irritação de Neji, resolveu explicar antes que ele desse um ataque de nervos:

-Eu, o papai e umas tias vamos ficar aqui por alguns, entende? Não é muito, é que eles insistem que os preparativos finais tem que ser acompanhados direitinho, sacou? E depois, ficaremos durante os 4 dias de festividades.

O primo tentava não irritar-se com a informalidade irritante da garota de 18 anos.

-Relaxa, são só 6 dias...É que essa semana tá chegando mais gente ainda de Konoha... e não dá pra ficarmos todos hospedados naquele hotel em que eu e o papai estamos...Fala sério, tudo aqui em Tóquio é absurdamente caro! Na verdade estavamos esperando que você oferecesse seu apartamento, mas como isso não aconteceu, é o jeito nos convidarmos, né?!

Neji fechou os olhos durante um momento. O inferno que era morar com seus parentes em Konoha era um bom motivo para ele não ter oferecido seu apê de hospedagem para ninguém.

-Tá, que seja...Quando eles vem?

-Devem tá chegando agora...Eu vim mais cedo porque eles tão nas compras...De qualquer modo foi bom eu ter vindo né! Não seria legal ter uma comitiva Hyuuga observando você e sua garota fazendo herdeiros no meio da cozinha.

Disse com uma piscadela, e levantou-se indo em direção à porta.

-Se me permite agora vou voltar pra lá, tinha vindo aqui só pra dar um "oi" mesmo.

Concluiu, para o alívio de Neji deixando o apartamento.

O rapaz reprimiu um suspiro de irritação, fechando os olhos durante um momento numa expressão rígida; Quando sentiu duas leves mãos na região entre seu pescoço e ombros, e sentiu uma onda de relaxamento o acometer no mesmo instante.

-Não se preocupa, Neji..Vão ser só uns dias, a gente aguenta.

Sorriu, irradiante.

O rapaz virou-se para ela, segurando suas pequenas mãos e engolindo em seco disse:

-Na verdade, o que me preocupa mais Tenten, é que amanhã terei que fazer uma viagem...e só vou voltar no dia do nosso casamento...

A moça quase sentiu o queixo cair, ao ouvir aquela notícia, que além de ser algo de que ela não fazia idéia, só podia significar uma coisa:

-Quer dizer que..-Tentou balbuciar, mas foi completada pelo noivo:  
-Você vai ter que passar esses dias sozinha aqui com meus parentes...

_**Bom, em 1o lugar eu queria agradecer por todas as reviews, que bom que vocês estãogostando desse estilo novo que eu resolvi fazer **_

_**Eu sei que estáumpouco confusa, mas as suposições que vocês fizeram estão corretas: Sakura está morando nos EUA, e Ino foi buscá-la para ir para o casamento de Tenten.**_

_**A fic toda vai se passar desse modo, sem entregar as coisas de bandeja porque acho mais interessante fazer o leitor chegar a suas próprias conclusões.**_

_**E quanto aos casais, algumas pessoas suposeram se a fic era SaixSakura, mas prefiro deixar vocês descobrirem com o tempo.**_

_**Até a próxima ;)**_


	4. Retorno ao lar

**"Deveras Irritante"**

_"-Qualquer dia desses eu te dou uma bofetada na cara ou um beijo na boca!"_

Casais? Continuem aguardando.

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.**

**Música do capítulo: Break you heart - Get Set Go**

_www . youtube . com/watch?v1pwnpHGyyIA __**(é só colar no navegador tirando os espaços entre os pontos)**_

**Retorno ao Lar**

-Nossa, Ino, não acredito que você comprou esse apartamento. É fantástico!

Sakura olhava admirada para a decoração clássica e sofisticada ao entrar na residência da amiga; que já ia acompanhaá-la, quando um som de batidas começou a ecoar da mesma porta que ela tinha acabado de fechar.

-Ah, espera só um pouco, Sakura, deve ser o rapaz chato da portaria para entregar o jornal. Fique a vontade!

Sorriu Ino, passando pela porta da casa para ir para o corredor, enquanto Sakura assentiu com um "Tá certo, vou explorar!" e começou a adentrar pelo apartamento da amiga.

Sakura espreitou por dentro dos quartos, que eram muitos apesar de ser um apartamento para uma só pessoa; Até que chegou à uma porta diferenciada, revestida de madeira envernizada talhada.

"Como sempre megalomaníaca...Esse deve ser o quarto dela.."

Pensou a Haruno com um sorriso, pondo a mão pequena sobre a porta para empurrá-la.

Ino assinava os recibos de encomenda que o porteiro a estendia, quando um pensamento ocoreu a Yamanaka

"Tá certo, vou explorar!"

Lembrou ela das palavras da amiga, e arregalou os olhos, soltando a caneta e correndo para dentro do apartamento, deixando o porteiro confuso.

Ino abriu a porta, correndo e gritou:

-Sakura, espere! Não...

Mas foi tarde demais, sua frase foi cortada pelo grito agudo da amiga.

Ino apertou os olhos, parando de andar, ao escutar a voz de Sakura.

Andou lentamente até a porta de seu quarto onde viu a amiga com as mãos sobre a boca, e os olhos arregalados olhando para dentro do cômodo.

Quando viu Ino, pousou os olhos incrédulos sobre a amiga, em seguida olhando para dentro do quarto e repetindo o ritual algumas vezes como se pedisse uma explicação.

A loira aproximou-se lentamente com as mãos para trás, com uma cara de criança que aprontou travessura:

-Er...Eu...Ia avisar para você não entrar no quarto sem aviso...

Falou, colocando-se ao lado da amiga.

-Entrar no quarto sem aviso...? INO! TEM UM HOMEM NU DORMINDO NA SUA CAMA!!

Gritou a Haruno, apontando com o dedo em riste para dentro do quarto; Onde jazia deitado de bruços sobre a cama desarrumada de Ino, com os lençois caídos no chão, um rapaz que parecia ter seus vinte e pouco anos, e dormia tranquilamente, com o rosto virado de lado.

Tinha cabelos ruivos, e no momento bagunçados, e uma expressão séria, mesmo ao dormir.

Como estava de bruços, só podia-se ver a parte de trás de seu corpo, que era...bom, digamos que era completamente saudável!

-Shhh! - Ino fez sinal de silêncio ao ver o rapaz revirar-se na cama, ficando de frente.

Sakura estava prestes a gritar, quando a Yamanaka fechou a porta do quarto, encostando-se nela e olhou aflita para Sakura:  
-Calma, calma, é só um amigo...

-Um amigo que te espera de viagem pelado?!

A Haruno estava tonta.

Ino a guiou para sentar-se no centro da sala.

-Ah..OK, talvez seja não seja só um amigo..Talvez seja um...

- Amigo com benefícios?!

Perguntou Sakura, que recuperada do choque, começou a rir, levando um tapinha no ombro, de Ino, que logo depois começou a rir.

Ino fez um movimento despreocupado com a mão esquerda, usando a direita, para passar pelos longos cabelos loiros.

Por um momento, Sakura lembrou-se porque a admirava tanto na infância. Ino era assim, em todos os seus movimentos: Simplesmente glamurosa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"I'm gonna break your heart_

_I'm gonna let you down_

_I'm gonna walk away_

_I'm gonna full around_

_I'm gonna tell you lies_

_I'm gonna be untrue_

_I'm gonna make you cry_

_I'm gonna come unglued"_

-Essa música é sua cara.

Disse a Mitsashi, abrindo sem cortesia a porta do escitório do Uchiha mais novo.

O rapaz tinha as pernas sobre a mesa do escritório, o paletó aberto, com camisa pólo sem gravata, e parecia revisar uns documentos enquanto o som em toda altura tocava a música do "Get Set Go".

Sasuke somente ergueu os olhos para Tenten que entrou e fechou a porta, e agora o olhava com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Quem te deixou entrar sem minha permissão?

Perguntou, em seguida voltando o olhar para os papéis.

Tenten aproximou-se da mesa, puxando uma cadeira e sentando sem convite em frente à mesa do rapaz:

-Decidiu voltar para a vice presidência da empresa do irmão, então?

-Isso é só problema meu. Por que você não me diz logo o que quer?

Perguntou sem cerimônia, definitivamente tirando os olhos dos documentos e os pousando sobre a moça de olhar aguçado.

-Você deve saber que Sakura está na cidade.

Sasuke permaneceu a olhando com a mesma expressão. E vendo que não teria resposta, TenTen continuou:

-Eu a escolhi como uma das minhas madrinhas de casamento, assim como Neji, por algum motivo desconhecido pelo universo, decidiu o escolher também. Por isso, vocês estarão na mesma cerimônia em 2 dias.

Sasuke continuou em silêncio, somente respondendo com um olhar nada amigável para a futura senhora Hyuuga.

Após alguns segundos, de significativo contato ocular, ele abriu a boca e parecia estar prestes a falar quando o estridente toque de seu telefone ressoou no cômodo.

Deixando tocar uma segunda vez, Sasuke finalmente olhou para o visor do telefone fixo, e apertando no botão do viva-voz, disse:

-O que é.

-Sr Uchiha, há o Sr Masashi aqui fora, ele diz que tem que falar com o senhor imediatamente para assinatura de um contrato.

-Ah. Diga ele que não se incomode. Já estou acabando aqui.

Falou Sasuke cortando a ligação, e TenTen, entendendo a deixa, levantou-se, segurando com a mão de aliança, uma bolsa, em frente à sua saia até o joelho, que lhe dava um estranho aspecto de dona d ecasa nova.

-Só vim lhe dizer que não tente mexer mais com a Sakura, Sasuke. Você já bagunçou demais a vida dela e embora Neji me ache infantil por isso, eu nunca te perdoei por isso.

Finalizou a moça, ainda sobre o olhar gélido do antigo amigo, virando-se e saindo pela porta do escritório do Uchiha.

_"So what you, _

_what you,_

_what you _

_what you_

_what you gonna do?"_

Um trio incomum entrou na "La piel", uma das lojas de artigos femininos mais reconhecidas da cidade.

Assim que passaram pela porta giratória de vidro, a moça de cabelos róseos puxou discretamente a amiga loira falando-lhe baixo:

-Ino, isso está muito estranho. Essa pessoa não fala! Tem certeza que ele está confortável de vir conosco comprar minha roupa para o aniversário de Tenten?

-Pára com isso, Sakura. Ele não se incomoda com besteiras. Gaara é incrivelmente adaptável à qualquer situação.

-Se você diz...

Murmurou, e foram em direção ao rapaz de expressão ininteligível, que com as mãos nos bolsos da calça preta fitava qualquer ponto no infinito à uma certa distância delas.

Sakura e Ino olhavam entusiasmada cores, formas e tamanhos, enquanto o rapaz ruivo permanecia acompanhando Ino para onde ela fosse, até que os olhos da moça brilharam ao ver o que julgou ser a roupa perfeita para Sakura.

-Venha, você vai provar isso.

Disse segurando o pulso da amiga.

-Não, Ino! Por Kami, vermelho não tem nada a ver comigo...E outra coisa, não entendo porque estamos tão afobadas em encontrar essa roupa, se de qualquer modo vamos ter que usar os vestidos de madrinha que Tenten escolheu.

-Ah, mas isso é só no primeiro dia... Serão quatro dias de festividades, lembra?

-Ah! - Exclamou a Haruno contraindo os lábios insatisfeita. - Tinha esquecido disso.

-É, anda logo.

Disse Ino, levando a amiga até o provador.

Enquanto a loira ajudava a fechar o zíper das costas de Sakura, a Haruno, prendendo a respiração para o vestido caber, perguntou com pouca voz:

-Então, fala logo, ele é o que seu? Não deu tempo você me dizer porque desde aquela hora, ele não desgrudou do seu pé!

Ino deu um risinho, terminando de fechar o vestido dela, lembrando-se do momento em que Gaara, somente com o lençol da cama de Ino abriu a porta do quarto dela, e foi ao banheiro, passando pelas duas que conversavam na sala, sem dar uma palavra. Somente parando um momento para dar um beijo na testa de Ino.

Sakura praticamente não tinha escutado a voz dele. Após tomar uma ducha rápida, logo o rapaz apareceu na frente das duas, e Ino fez uma breve apresentação sem ter utilizado nenhum definição como "amigo", "namorado", "noivo", "amante", "parceiro sexual", ou nada do tipo.

Depois disso, a Yamanaka falou que ia às compras com Sakura, e perguntou se ele gostaria de acompanhar as duas; Obviamente não esperava que a resposta fosse afirmativa.

E agora, lá estavam.

-O que meu?...

Ino repetiu a pergunta de Sakura, pensativa, enquanto olhava nos mínimos detalhes como o vestido caía na amiga.

-Ah, bom...não sei, não parei pra pensar nisso. A verdade é que ele é de uma firma com a qual estou fazendo uns acordos na Alemanha...

-Ele é gringo?!- Interrompeu-lhe, Sakura, surpresa.

-Sim, sim...Não parece muito porque a mãe é japonesa. Mas seu pai é alemão...Enfim, eu o conheci lá há um tempo já, quando fui fazer um acordo com um cliente dele, e como eu ia muito para lá, começamos a conversar mais casualmente...

-Conversar?! - Perguntou Sakura incrédula.- Imagino as conversas de vocês, visto que ele parece ser uma pessoa muito comunicativa! - Brincou a moça. Ino, contrangida, deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro, com um olhar repreendedor:

-Sakura! É sério...Enfim, depois de um tempo, uma coisa levou a outra, e agora estou fazendo uns trabalhos para a firma dele, e estamos trabalhando muito juntos. Ele veio fazer um trabalho aqui em Tóquio, e acabou ficando na minha casa...Mas como eu tinha que ir nos EUA para buscar a mocinha aqui!, ele ficou me esperando...

-É, eu percebi. - Disse Sakura com um tom de brincadeira mas antes que Ino a repreendesse, assumiu um tom mais sério e levemente nostálgico:

-Logo você, han, Yamanaka Ino, a mulher só de negócios.

Ino virou o rosto um pouco de lado, quase imperceptivelmente constrangida:

-Eu nunca disse que era sério...

-Ora! - Sakura a fitou estreitando o olhar de um modo que sempre dava a impressão à Ino que ela estava vendo algo além do que era visível. -Eu vi a sua cara falando dele, Porca. Se não te conhecesse, diria com bastante certeza que seu rosto ficou levemente avermelhado...Também vi seu olhar pra ele...E o modo como...

-Tá, tá, chega!

Interrompeu-a Ino, cujo rubor do rosto não podia mais ser camuflado. Sakura desatou no riso:

-Relaxa, porca-chan...Todos temos nossos momentos de fraqueza...

E com uma piscadela abriu o provador.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten acabava de explicar como seriam as cerimônias antecedentes ao casamento, enquanto Hinata tomava o último gole de seu chá de camomila com maçã.

A futura noiva tinha um aspecto cansado e irritado. Até seu cabelo estava desgrenhado. Conversavam na sala do apartamento de Hinata, e a Hyuuga podia perceber que a amiga olhava com demasiada frequencia para o relógio de pulso até que anunciou que tinha que ir.

-Mas, Tenten-chan, você acabou de chegar!

Miou Hinata, com seu espírito naturalmente de anfitriã.

-Bah... - Tenten murmurou com cara de irritação: - Agradeça à seus parentes, Hinata... Chegaram há algumas horas e graças a seu insensível primo, que viajou, fui deixada sozinha entregue aos tubarões!

-Eu não sabia que meus parentes estavam ficando no seu apartamento, Tenten-chan...

-É, infelizmente estão... - Continuou a morena, sem hesitar - Quase não me deixavam sair de lá. Tive que dizer que ia pegar umas encomendas com uma das madrinhas, e no máximo em 20min estaria de volta...Aposto que vão me torturar por causa do atraso. Falando nisso, bem que você podia passar lá pra dar uma palavrinha com seu pai. Eu sei que vocês não se falam bem, mas ele é o não é exatamente o mais simpático de todos, então seria bom distraí-lo um pouco!

Hinata parecia receosa em falar qualquer coisa, então Tenten resolveu que já era hora de partir.

Despediram-se, e assim que começou a descer as escadas, Tenten começou a perder-se em pensamentos.

Desde manhã, quando os familiares de Neji tinham chegado, ficou bem óbvio que ela não era exatamente muito bem vinda na família. Na sua opinião é como se todas as características irritantes que o noivo tinha logo quando se conheceram tivesse sido coletadas, elevadas à sétima potência, e distribuídas nos membros da família Hyuuga. Ao todo haviam 5 pessoas hospedando-se no apartamento de Neji e Tenten. Entre eles, os membros mais irritantes eram as tias de Neji: Duas senhoras que deixavam bem claro que estavam em desacordo com a decisão do sobrinho, e para descontar sua insatisfação, iriam comandar o quanto fosse possível desse casamento. E o pior de tudo, era que tenten estava de mãos atadas: Ela sabia que seu noivo era incrivelmente influenciável pela família. Tinha que controlar seu gênio ao tratar dessas pessoas, pois se algum movimento dela os desagradasse, temia saber o que os venenosos Hyuuga poderiam ser capazes de aprontar para arruinar seu casamento.

Pelo incrivel que pareça, o pai de Hinata e a prima mais nova de Neji, Hanabi, lhe saíram as pessoas menos desagradáveis da família, pelo menos com ela. Mesmo que eventualmente lançasse uns comentários ácidos, o tio de Neji não parecia desaprovar por todo a noiva do sobrinho, e Hanabi, a menina precoce, apesar de seu jeito displicente, disse que simpatizou com a garota.

Apesar disso, nada estava saindo exatamente como Tenten planejava no início. Seriam 4 dias de tradições e festividades sendo vítima dos maldosos comentários daquelas pessoas e só no último dia que haveria em si, o casamento.

Enquanto andava pelas ruas excepcionalmente frias de Konoha, lembrava-se como idealizava seu casamento com Neji, nos tempos de namoro. Estariam só os dois, ou mais alguns amigos íntimos. Na verdade, sua grande fantasia, era só uma troca de alianças entre ela e seu noivo, sozinhos em um lugar perfeito, calmo e afastado.

Mas tudo estava saindo-se tão cansativo, que até sua vivacidade estava um pouco apagada. Passar quase uma semana com as essas pessoas que a detestavam agora seria a última provação.

"Bem que você poderia estar aqui agora, seu chato..."

Não havia dúvidas. O natal mais natalino era o de Konoha.

Concluiu Sakura olhando para o céu nublado, e estendendo a mão para a imensidão azul acinzentada, tentando alcançar algo.

"Mas o céu simplesmente não pode ser alcançar.

E algumas coisas são como o céu: Perfeitas para admiração, mas você nunca poderá chegar a elas. Pode até achar que pode, pode até achar que está perto, mas quando realmente tenta-se segurar isso, aí percebe como está longe."

Uma lágrima escorreu involuntariamente do olho esquerdo de Sakura de modo que ela assustou-se.

-Mas...por que?

Perguntou-se ela colocando a mão sobre a gota solitária. Não estava com vontade de chorar, mas essa lágrima simplesmente escorria.

Sakura sacodiu a cabeça, livrando-se desses pensamentos. Desde que Ino saíra com Gaara para resolver uns assuntos na firma, ela ficara lá, pairando sobre pensamentos recostada na varanda do apartamento da amiga, onde ficaria hospedada esses dias.

Desde que chegara com Ino, tinha tentado ao máximo circular muito pelas ruas da cidade. Era uma menina muito simpática no tempo que morava lá, e era uma cidade muito pequena, por isso qualquer movimento provocava as típicas perguntas "você voltou", "o que você está fazendo aqui", "por que você foi embora", e ela não estava com criatividade para respondê-las.

Mas chegando a conclusão de que era um absurdo se esconder, e um pouco irritada por sua reação involuntária de pouco tempo atrás, resolveu descer do apartamento e ver como a cidade da prefeita Tsuande andava.

Abraçando os braços para proteger-se do frio, imaginou como deveria estar Sai. Provavelmente muito aliviado que ela estivesse longe...Ah, é mesmo, ela nem o tinha avisado que viajaria!...Será que estaria preocupado? Não, claro que não...

Concluiu ela, julgando-se boba por ter considerado essa possibilidade.

Mas de algum modo sentia saudade de sua companhia. Mesmo com as provocações que a tiravam do sério, havia algo de incondicional em sua companhia. Estivesse arrasada, ou estivesse muito bem, ele sempre estava lá pra chamá-la de feiosa.

"Quer saber...?"

A moça adotou um tom decidido, deu meia volta indo em direção à um telefone público que vira no quateirão anterior.

Tirou algumas fichas do bolso do jeans, e discou um número que já sabia de cor.

-Alô?

Disse a voz do rapaz, que normalmente tão fria, parecia um tanto alterada agora.

Sakura abriu a boca pra falar mas não saiu nada. Por que tinha decidido ligar para Sai, afinal de contas? Será que não estava preparada para pular em Konoha de cabeça novamente? E definitivamente, Sai era um dos únicos elos que a ligava à Boston.

Ainda não sabia o que dizer. Esteve mais uma vez prestes a pronunciar algo quando a pessoa do outro lado da linha a surpreendeu:

-Sakura, é você?

Sua voz continuava num timbre mais elevado.

-Sai? Como soube que era eu?

Mas ele não respondeu sua pergunta:

-Sua idiota!

Agora a voz praticamente gritava, fazendo uma Sakura muitoa ssustada segurar o aparelho mais longe do ouvido.

-Onde você está?!

-Eu... - Como diria isso? - Eu estou em Konoha...

-Konoha? No Japão? - Agora um tom de incredulidade dominava a outra voz.

-É... - Confirmou receosa. Estava muito surpresa com aquele ataque, e por algum motivo sentiu-se intimidada a responder as perguntas que saberiam que o deixariam nervoso.

Alguns segundos passaram-se até que mais uma vez o jovem de olhos frios se pronunciasse:

-Konoha, Sakura? Você é louca? Como você viaja para o outro lado do mundo e nem sequer avisa a ninguém! Já estava pensando que tinha acontecido algo ruim com você...

A moça não respondeu. Estava surpresa demais com aquela demonstração de preocupação.

Alguns segundos depois, Sai continuou, já com o tom habitual:

-Você..Você está bem? Digo, está tudo certo aí?

-Ah, sim...Está tudo bem aqui. Por favor avisa ao pessoal da faculdade, tá..

-Tá certo. E, hmn..Quando você volta?

-Bom, na verdade -

Mas não houve tempo de terminar a frase porque a ligação foi cortada.

"Droga, as fichas acabaram..."

A moça abriu a bolsa para procurar mais fichas mas percebeu que tinha uma moça na fila para usar o telefone público. Deu a vez a ela, enquanto afastou-se um pouco para continuar procurando.

Tomou as fichas em mãos. Precisava ligar de novo. Não entendeu o que tinha acontecido, então Sai estava realmente preocupado com ela?

Depois de um tempinho, a moça que fazia a ligação afastou-se, e Sakura estava prestes a pegar o telefone em mãos quando uma voz que reconheceria em qualquer lugar ecoou alto:

-Saaakura-chan!

Um sorriso surgiu involuntariamente nos lábios de Sakura.

A garota virou-se para trás para cumprimentar o indiscutível dono da voz e de dois orbes azuis, quando seus olhos depararam-se com outra coisa.

Naruto, que acenava sorridente, não estava sozinho. Havia alguém do lado dele: Alguém que tinha nesse momento o olhar tão incrédulo e a face tão pálida quanto a dela. Alguém que ela sabia que inevitavelmente iria encontrar, mas não imaginava que seria tão cedo.

Quem estava do lado de Naruto...Era Uchiha Sasuke.

**N/A: E esse finalmente é o quarto capítulo, e o tão esperado encontro! Acho que a fic terá mais uns 3 ou 4 capítulos no máximo. Muito obrigada a todas as reviews, me deixam muito muito feliz e incentivada para continuar!**

**No próximo capítulo as coisas esquentam um pouco! Ah, e não deixem de ler minha nova fic "Pântano", é a primeira vez em muito tempo que escrevo algo que envolva Sasu x Saku. (Porque propaganda é a alma do negócio! ;D)**

**Ah é, continuo procurando BETA, então se alguém estiver disponível por favor me avise ; **

**Até a próxima!**


	5. Reencontro

**"Deveras Irritante"**

_"-Qualquer dia desses eu te dou uma bofetada na cara ou um beijo na boca!"_

Casais? Continuem aguardando.

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.**

**Reencontro**

_Naruto, que acenava sorridente, não estava sozinho. Havia alguém do lado dele: Alguém que tinha nesse momento o olhar tão incrédulo e a face tão pálida quanto a dela. Alguém que ela sabia que inevitavelmente iria encontrar, mas não imaginava que seria tão cedo._

_Quem estava do lado de Naruto...Era Uchiha Sasuke._

Hinata deixou as alças da blusa de seda caírem, e em seguida a blusa deslizar pelo seu corpo abaixo, ficando com a parte superior do corpo coberta somente por um sutian de renda.

Sentada sobre a cama, fitou diretamente pela primeira vez em muito tempo a cicatriz que atravessava-lhe toda a alva barriga de ponta a ponta.

Levou o dedo indicador contornando-a de leve com uma expressão meio absorta.

Os cabelos longos da moça de olhos pálidos caíam pelos ombros, confundindo-se pelo braço.

Aproximava a outra mão do traço que deformava seu corpo quando o toque do interfone de seu apartamento soou estridente, a fazendo com um leve susto, sair de seu aparente transe.

Correu até a cozinha, prendendo o cabelo com uma liga, e tomou o aparelho de telefone que jazia pendurado na parede.

Era o porteiro do prédio que pedia a autorização da dona do apartamento para a subida de três visitantes.

-É o Naruto, Senhorita Hyuuga, Ele está acompanhado de mais duas pessoas. Disseram que seus nomes são.. Sasuke e Sakura.

Por um momento um sorriso formou-se no rosto da Hyuuga ao ouvir o nome da amiga. Sorriso que em uma fração de segundos foi substituído por uma expressão de susto e confusão:

"Sasuke e...Sakura?"

Alguns minutos atrás...

_-Ano sa, Sasuke no baka, e aquele seu irmão idiota? Você vai ficar mesmo na empresa dele?_

_Perguntou o loiro, enquanto caminhava à tarde pelas ruas de Konoha, chutando pedrinhas que via no caminho._

_-Naruto, já mandei parar de falar nisso, dobe. Será que não dá pra passar 1 minuto sem falar de assuntos desagradáveis?_

_Resmungou com as mãos nos bolsos, o Uchiha, que fitava qualquer ponto do lado oposto ao que Naruto estava, quando um grito alto do amigo ecoou nos seus ouvidos:_

_-SAKURA-CHAN!!_

_-Dobe! - Sasuke silibou irritado olhando para ele com uma expressão incrédula e irritada - Não ouviu o que eu acabei de dizer sobre assuntos desagradáveis?!_

_Mas quando Sasuke percebeu, Naruto apontava com o dedo em riste para frente, e tinha um largo sorriso no rosto._

_O rosto do Uchiha empalideceu e virou-se lentamente para frente._

_Seus olhos inevitavelmente arregalaram-se ao avistar aquela figura de cabelos cor de rosa curtos, de costas para eles, que os olhava com a cabeça por cima do ombro, parecendo igualmente chocada._

_A mão da moça parecia ter se paralisado no meio do movimento de tirar algo do bolso do jeans._

_Os olhos verdes estavam levemente arregalados e sua boca e rosto tinham tomado um tom pálido._

_Alguns segundos passaram-se no inevitavel contacto ocular entre Sasuke e Sakura, até que Naruto, que olhava confuso de um para outro pareceu finalmente se tocar do infeliz encontro que causara._

_Colocou a mão atrás da nuca com um sorriso bem bobo e disse em alto e bom som, para distrair a atenção deles daquele momento:_

_-Sakura-chan! Não achei que ia vir!!_

_Falou ele, num tom exageradamente alto, e a atenção da moça foi voltada para ele._

_Ela deu um pálido e forçado sorriso:_

_-Naruto, que saudade eu senti!..._

_Disse num tom baixo, e o velho amigo correu para abraçá-la._

_Sasuke recolocou as mãos nos bolsos, adotando um ar aborrecido, e estreitando os olhos._

_Somente pronunciou um inaudível "Tsc", olhando de lado, irritado._

_Depois de breves comentários entre Sakura e Naruto, o silêncio pairou sobre o antigo trio de grandes amigos. Silêncio que Naruto tratou de quebrar de um modo não exatamente adequado:_

_-Nee, Sakura-chan, o que é isso no seu dedo?!_

_O olhar de Sasuke voltou-se quase que involuntariamente para a mão da moça, que agora estava sob controle de Naruto, que olhava de cima a baixo um anel preto no dedo anelar da mão direita dela._

_-Não vai me dizer que está noiva, né?!_

_Perguntou o rapaz assustado, e Sakura somente fez o máximo para esconder a mão:_

_-Claro que não...baka! Isso é só. Foi só uma bobagem._

_Disse de modo enrolado, esfregando a mão na malha azul da blusa._

_O rapaz Uchiha que observava de soslaio, voltou o olhar para o outro lado novamente. Uma gota de nervosismo descendo-lhe pelo cenho. Sentia as mãos suadas. Péssima, péssima sensação para um Uchiha._

_Temendo que mais uma vez o silêncio incômodo se instalasse no local, Naruto propôs entusiasmado:_

_-Que tal se todos nós fôssemos para o apartamento da Hinata?! É bem aqui pertinho, Sakura-chan, e ela ia adorar te ver!_

_Sakura olhou de lado meio contrariada:_

_-Não, Naruto, eu acho que..._

_-Nem vem com essa, Sakura-chan...Duvido que você tenha algo mais interessante pra fazer nessa cidade. Do jeito que a Tenten anda ocupada com o casamento dela, nem deve saber que você já chegou._

_Sakura depois de hesitar um pouco, acquiesceu com o fato, dando-se por vencida, e essa foi a vez de Sasuke pela primeira vez pronunciar-se na conversa:  
-Bom, Naruto. Eu vou indo._

_-O quê?! _

_O Uzumaki mais uma vez exclamou incrédulo._

_-Nem pense nisso, teme! - Deu um cascudo no rapaz, que tinha aproximado-se um pouco dos outros dois para poder ser ouvido._

_-Baka...Que acha que está fazendo? - Silibou incrédulo, pondo a mão sobre a cabeça._

_-Você disse à Hinata-chan que ia ensinar a ela aquela receita de pudim hoje à tarde, e ninguém deixa minha namorada esperando!! -_

_Disse Naruto com expressão ameaçadora, apontando para o Uchiha com dedo em riste._

_Sasuke deixou uma gota de irritação cair-lhe pelo o cenho:_

_-Tsc...Que seja!_

_Murmurou irritado, começando a andar._

_Naruto ia começar a andar também, mas vendo que Sakura não se mechia, parou e olhou para ela, interrogativo. _

_Sasuke fez o mesmo, dando uma leve olhada de lado._

_A moça, que sabia que era ridículo simplesmente ignorar a presença do rapaz de olhos negros, decidiu ser a "pessoa madura" do reencontro:_

_-Ah. Prazer em vê-lo, Sasuke._

_Pareceu lutar contra as palavras que saíram de sua boca, com seu melhor sorriso falso, que quando deu, jurou que só podia ter aprendido com Sai!_

_-Igualmente._

_Murmurou seco, o Uchiha, virando novamente o rosto para frente._

_Os três começaram a andar, e apesar das intermináveis tentativas de conversa de Naruto, um silêncio pertubador predominou por quase todo caminho._

-Monogi-san. - Chamou Hinata ao porteiro, sussurrando no interfone - Tem certeza que o nome das duas pessoas são Sasuke e Sakura? Eles estão aí juntos?

O homem pareceu afastar-se durante um momento, provavelmente para conferir com os visitantes seus nomes.

-Sim, senhorita Hyuuga, são Uchiha Sasuke e Haruno Sakura. - E sussurrou essa última parte - E eles não estão com uma cara muito boa, então a senhora pode dizer logo se eles podem subir ou não?

-Ah! - Hinata atrapalhou-se um pouco, com seu típico jeito delicado. - Claro, claro, pode mandá-los subir!

Concluiu com a voz meiga de sempre, e desligando o interfone, apressou-se em pegar uma camisa verde água, que colocou por cima do sutian branco, e trocou os shorts com os quais cochilava há alguns minutos por uma saia até os joelhos, do tipo que sempre usava.

Correu para a cozinha para ver se estava tudo em ordem, e tirou um pano de cima de uma tigela que estava sobre a mesa, verificando se os cookies que fizera há algumas horas ainda estavam quentes.

Antes que Hinata percebesse, a campainha de seu apartamento soou, e ela correu meio atrapalhada para a porta.

Ao abrí-la a jovem deparou-se com os três antigos amigos.

-Sakura-chan!

-Hinata-chan!

As duas estavam prestes a abraçarem-se quando Naruto interrompeu a cena pegando Hinata pelos ombros e a sacodindo, a olhando com um olhar suplicante:

-Hinata-chan...Por favor...CONVERSE alguma coisa...Eu preciso de palavras, Hinata-chan, fale alguma coisa, converse!!!

O rapaz tinha um olhar quase desesperado, e quando ela inclinou a cabeça para observar, Sakura que apesar de estar olhando de modo simpaticamente curioso para eles, não parecia estar muito contente, e Sasuke por outro lado, não parecia querer disfarçar nada, ainda do lado de fora da porta, tinha a expressão exata de quem tinha acabado de comer um jantar feito pelo Naruto e apodrecido.

A moça, enquanto era chacoalhada, percebeu que o percurso para sua casa não deveria ter sido muito agradável, livrou-se das mãos do namorado, e foi até os dois convidados:

-Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun! Sintam-se à vontade. Venham, vou servir cookies!

Dentro de alguns minutos, a habilidade incrível de anfitriã de Hinata estava provada: Um clima agradável pairava na cozinha/sala, enquanto Naruto conversava com Sakura sobre Boston, e a Hyuuga era ensinada por Sasuke em termos culinários.

Periodicamente, Sasuke se afastava um pouco, e Hinata entrava na conversa de Naruto e Sakura, ou então Naruto aproximava-se de Sasuke para fazer comentários que só o irritavam mais.

Mas de modo geral, um clima de paz instalou-se no local. Paz, dada as circunstâncias, é claro.

A jovem moça de olhos pálidos colocava a travessa de pudim na geladeira com Sakura, quando a campainha soou.

Naruto estava lavando a porcelana, e Hinata disse imediatamente:

-Podem deixar, eu vou ver o que é!

Avisou, largando a travessa nas mãos de Sakura e correndo de modo delicado até a porta do apartamento.

A Haruno sentiu o recipiente pesar em suas mãos, quase o deixando cair no chão quando outra mão passou a ajudar no trabalho que Hinata tinha deixado incompleto.

Seus olhos encontraram-se com os dele por um breve momento, mas só até eles dois colocarem por fim a travessa dentro da geladeira.

"Obrigada."

Murmurou ela quase inaldivelmente, tirando as luvas que tinha usado para pegar no recipiente.

-Não há de quê.

Disse baixo Sasuke, em resposta olhando de lado para evitar contacto ocular.

Naruto voltava da pia da cozinha trazendo displicentemente quatro xícaras de porcelana pela asa, quando um grito escandaloso quase o fez derrubá-las.

Sasuke e Sakura também olharam assustados para a porta da cozinha.

Hinata parecia ter acabado de abrir a porta do apartamento e uma voz inconfundível praticamente gritava em sotaque chinês.

Por a entrada ser um pouco longe da cozinha, tudo que podiam escutar era algo como:

"Irritante!...Não aguento...O tempo todo...Viajando...1 dia...Cancelar...Cancelar...Cancelar..."

A moça dona da voz alta poderia ter continuado o dia inteiro lá, falando sentenças que incluíam a palavra "Cancelar", se a jovem Hyuuga não tivesse murmurado algo que a fez gritar em alto e bom som:

-SAKURA ESTÁ AQUI?!

Antes que a Haruno pudesse perceber, um vulto apareceu num estrondo pela porta, saltando emcima dela com um abraço apertado.

-Sakura! Que saudade!

-Tenten!

Exclamou a Haruno surpresa.

-Você continua escandalosa!

Disse a menina de cabelos róseos que na verdade também estava um pouco emocionada de rever a amiga depois de tanto tempo.

Depois do impacto e palavras iniciais, a Mitsashi percebeu quem estava ao lado dela, e o encarando com um olhar gélido, disse em tom de constatação:

-Ah...você.

Falou seca, olhando de lado com um "Hunf", e empinando o queixo de leve, foi até Naruto:

-Hey, Uzumaki, quer ajuda aí? Está parecendo que vai quebrar isso...

Disse a morena que estava prestes a ajudar o rapaz, que parecia fazer malabarismo para manter todas as xícaras de porcelana longe do chão quando Sakura pôs-se no caminho:

-Não, não! Se tem um pessoa com menos coordenação motora que o Naruto é você, Tenten!

Disse em tom de riso, ajudando Naruto a pegar todas as xícaras e colocá-las emcima da mesa.

A morena somente soltou um "Hey!", dando um tapinha de leve no ombro da amiga no mesmo momento em que Hinata explicava a Naruto que não é como se ele "não tivesse coordenação motora...só é um poquinho desastrado!", com tom delicado e sem perceber que piorou ainda mais a moral do rapaz.

Sasuke observava toda a cena, num canto, meio distante.

Ou melhor, completamente distante. Percebia agora que todas as suas decisões tinham de um modo ou de outro feito com que ele não fosse mais parte disso.

-Mas enfim, o que você estava resmungando lá fora?

Perguntava Sakura alguns minutos depois, quando ela, Hinata e Tenten tomavam chá na mesa da cozinha, enquanto Sasuke olhava a vista pela varanda, e Naruto aproximava-se dele com um bolinho de arroz, para fazer-lhe companhia.

-Toma, pra você.

Murmurou o Uzumaki, olhando de lado, com uma cara brava de embaraço, enquanto oferecia o bolinho de arroz a Sasuke.

O rapaz ergueu uma sobrancelha:

-Oh, Naruto, obrigado. Porque aparentemente comida é a solução para todos os problemas...

Disse sarcástico, e o loiro o olhou irritado, trazendo o bolinho pra perto de si:

-Tá certo, então, se você não quer, fico eu!

Disse ofendido, e Sasuke revirou os olhos, tomando o bolinho das mãos do amigo:

-Tá, traz isso, eu quero.

Naruto sorriu satisfeito, e depois passou a fitar a paisagem assim como o amigo:

-Pelo menos você admitiu que está com um problema.

Sasuke ficou um tempo processando as palavras do amigo, e quando voltou-se para ele, confuso e um tanto surpreso, e abria a boca na menção de dizer alguma coisa, um grito estridente chamou a atenção dos dois:

-O QUÊ?! CANCELAR O CASAMENTO? VOCÊ DEVE ESTAR BRINCANDO!!

Era a voz de Sakura.

Os dois se entreolharam confusos, e num consentimento silencioso, resolveram aproximar-se para ver o que estava havendo.

Quando chegaram lá, encontraram uma Hinata com as mãos sobre a boca, e o olhar incrédulo, Tenten tinha o rosto enterrado nas mãos, e Sakura tinha erguido-se da sua cadeira, e tinha uma mão sobre a mesa, olhando incrédula e irritada de Hinata para Tenten.

-Oe! O que está havendo aqui?

Perguntou Naruto com as sobrancelhas franzidas, ao lado de Sasuke que também parecia interessado.

-Você acredita que essa criatura aqui, decidiu simplesmente que faltando 1 DIA para começarem as festividades, ia cancelar o casamento só por causa da implicância dos parentes dele?!

Bradou Sakura, que olhava Naruto como se pedisse um apoio moral para dizer que ela não fizesse isso.

-Bom, se é o que ela quer...

Naruto deu de ombros e já ia continuar a falar quando todos, inclusive Tenten, que agora podia-se ver que tinha lágrimas nos olhos, o olharam, incrédulos.

-Viu, até o Naruto percebe que não vai dar certo!

O Uzumaki ficou refletindo sobre o significado do "Até o Naruto..", e Sakura já ia recomeçar a falar quando uma voz fez todo o movimento do cômodo cessar.

-Neji ama você como a ninguém mais.

Disse a voz rouca e abafada de Sasuke, que antes que todos percebessem, estava bem na frente de Tenten e olhava fixamente nos olhos castanhos dela.

-Ele fará o que for necessário para que você fique com ele.

Concluiu ele simplesmente, sendo observado pelo olhar incrédulo de Tenten.

A moça não conseguia acreditar que logo ele estava dando-lhe apoio naquele momento.

Os outros também olhavam surpresos para a cena. Todos sabiam do óbvio desentendimento entre Sasuke e Tenten desde o fim do relacionamento dele com Sakura, e realmente ele era a pessoa menos esperada a se preocupar com a felicidade da morena.

Ela engoliu em seco, ainda fitando os sinceros olhos de Sasuke, e após uns segundos levantou-se decidida:

-Entendi. Obrigada, pessoal.

Disse em tom decidido, pegando sua bolsa que estava sobre a mesa.

-O que você vai fazer?

Perguntou Sakura, que já estava mais calma.

-Ora o que eu vou fazer?

Perguntou a Mitsashi com uma expressão divertida:

-Eu vou lutar pelo meu homem! Não foi nem um pouco fácil conseguí-lo, afinal de contas, certo?

Sorriu ela, colocando as mãos na cintura, e mesmo triste, podia-se ver um brilho decidido no seu olhar.

Sakura assentiu orgulhosa. Mesmo em momentos e ações completamente diferentes, ela via em Tenten o mesmo brilho de glamour que via em Ino.

Todos se despediram da moça, que foi deixada na porta por Hinata:

-Tem certeza que está melhor, certo Tenten-chan?

Perguntou timidamente Hinata, e a moça assentiu:

-Pode deixar Hinata...Vou casar com seu primo do nosso jeito..nem que pra isso tenha que enfrentar toda sua família!

Disse divertida, mas falando sério, e por um momento Hinata engoliu em seco, deixando uma gota de nervosismo escorrer-lhe pelo cenho.

-É...

Murmurou com um sorriso falho. Como diria a Tenten que ela não estava nem perto de começar a conhecer do que sua família era capaz?

As duas despediram-se, e Hinata fechou a porta com um suspiro preocupada.

Quando percebeu tinha uma mão em sua cabeça.

Abriu os olhos e deu um leve sorriso:

-Sasuke-kun.

-Não se preocupe, Hinata. - Disse ele, percebendo a aflição que a Hyuuga estava sentindo pela amiga. -Tenten é forte. Afinal...Ela é a mulher que Neji escolheu.

O Uchiha deu um sutil sorriso, e Hinata assentiu, mais encorajada.

Eles voltaram para a cozinha onde Naruto e Sakura estavam, para terminar o café e Sasuke sentiu um certo conforto e alívio. Era bom saber que ele ainda tinha uma pequena parte em tudo isso.

Às 11 da noite daquele mesmo dia, Neji esperava seu avião chegar, num aeroporto de Osaka para voltar a Konoha, quando escuta o celular tocar.

Vê que o visor do aparelho anuncia o nome de sua noiva, e deixando um leve sorriso formar-se em seus lábios, atende:

_-Neji?_

-Boa noite, meu amor.

_-Eu quero cancelar o casamento._

_**N/A: **_**Hohoho, e agora? e.é...Feliz ano novo! Querem me dar um presente? Reviews!**


End file.
